Ibuki (Street Fighter)
Ibuki is a kunoichi (female ninja) and a playable character in the Street Fighter series. She first appeared in Street Fighter III: New Generation, and was voiced by Yuri Amano in all three games in the series. She is voiced by Kat Steel. Appearance Ibuki has a curvy yet athletic build, and her black hair, remarkably divided in long, angular bangs at the front and back, is held back tightly in a topknot that drops well below her waist. Unlike most other female characters in the same genre, Ibuki's outfit is a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless black upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages that are wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep. Her garments are more revealing than normal ninja ones, however. As seen in one of her win animations in Street Fighter III, Ibuki's normal clothes consist of a white sleeveless loose shirt, blue denim pants, and gray and black sneakers. She also carries a yellow backpack. Her school uniform consist of a light blue sleeveless shirt under a white short sleeve button shirt with a red laced ribbon at the center of her collar, light blue skirt, black panties underneath, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. In Street Fighter V, she wears her school uniform and sneakers in battle, similar to Sakura, but also her mask as well as dark brown arm and leg guards with brown straps, matching dark blue long fingerless gloves, knee-high socks beneath the guards and a brown knife holster on her right thigh where she keeps her kunais. Her first alternate costume is a white sleeveless short dress with a red sling bag at the right side and matching white lined heels. Her second alternate costume consist of a purple sleeveless side-tie dress with light pink flower designs at the left side, a red trim with a matching pink obi, a large ribbon on her back complete with white knee-high leg guards, black ninja arm guards and brown lower heeled sandals. Her hair is dark brown and tied in a high ponytail in a full fringe. In her ending in 3rd Strike, she was depicted wearing an outfit similar to her first alternate costume in Street Fighter V but it was shown as her second casual outfit seen in her arcade ending. She wears a salmon pink sleeveless top, gray denim skirt and her white lined heels. She also carries her yellow backpack from her first casual outfit. Ibuki tends to have ninja themed accessories in some of her casual outfits. Her 2nd alternate in Street Fighter IV has a chain of miniaturized toy kunais and a shurikien belt buckle, and has added ninja elements to two of her uniforms and her school swimsuit. Personality Even though Ibuki is a well-trained ninja, she is still a normal teenage girl, and states on several occasions that she finds her ninja garments ugly and her daily training strange. She also has a typical interest in boys; in several of her win quotes in Super Street Fighter IV, she evaluates her opponents based on their looks, behavior, and clothing, as well as their fighting performance. She regards Guy in particular as quite a hunk, though she also complains about his non-traditional ninja garb. She has also shown slight interest in others like Blanka and Fei Long. Ibuki is also very conscious about her weight, as mentioned in her Street Fighter × Tekken winquote against Bob and her Arcade mode ending in Street Fighter V. Ibuki seems to be well in touch with modern pop culture and self awareness. In Street Fighter × Tekken her winquotes against some characters, especially those who come from Tekken, seem to reference memes or even her own faults. She references "Ninjas vs. Pirates" when defeating Jack-X, hints at Naruto when she defeats Lili, saying "Forehead protector? I don't need one of those... Maybe you should stop watching anime...", referencing hairstyles when defeating Paul Phoenix, and lastly references her own low stamina when defeating Marshall Law. Most recently keeping with the trend with her sporty outfit with Sgt. Ashida from th C.R.I. commenting: "Track and field? Lately it seems the minimalist style is in, and of course Ibuki is hip to the latest trends". Ibuki also seems to be familiar with live streaming, as her reaction when defeating G has her more surprised she wasn't told their fight was being streamed rather than the fact that it was streamed itself. In Street Fighter V, Ibuki seems to take her ninja training more seriously (although her mirror match quote suggests she still finds it irksome), but still makes mistakes (such as almost falling off a cliff while talking on her cellphone, for example) and has many moments of not using her head. She is also glad to return home when her story mode is completed. In the Street Fighter III series, Alex is the only "boy" Ibuki has shown anything resembling a hint of attraction to; however, though she calls him a "macho stud" in a win quote, she is mainly expressing her disappointment in his loss of "power instinct". In-universe, it seems she is not taken too seriously as a fighter. Many characters tend to mention how she lacks some attributes. Characters like Chun-Li and Ken saying she needs to focus more, Kolin talks about how not worth remembering her fights are with her, Balrog not taking her seriously pre and post fight, and Kazuya Mishima straight up telling her that she is the worst ninja he has ever faced. The only characters who do not verbally accost her are characters who are among the nicer end like Menat, or pre-established friends like Elena and Karin. The Miracle Elite Storyline TBA Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA Gallery SFXT-Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Official-Game-Art-Ibuki-Character-Render.jpg 1639530-ibuki alternate.jpg 0d0409077af25d4d897fb97ea06506b3a06ca5d5.jpg Taki and Ibuki.png Taki Natsu and Ibuki.png Natsu and Ibuki.png|"Natsu and Ibuki" Mai and Ibuki.png|"Mai Shiranui and Ibuki" Ruby Rose and Ibuki.png|"Ruby Rose and Ibuki with their pets Zwei and Don-Chan" Ibuki and Valentine.png|"Ibuki and Valentine" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in Five Nights at Ninja's Series Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502